Abstract This Developmental Biology Phase II COBRE Bioinformatics and Pathways Core (BPC) will provide dedicated bioinformatics and statistical support for all Junior Investigators and Pilot Project Investigators. In particular, we will help with processing, quality control, analysis and interpretation of high-throughput sequencing experiments such as RNA-seq, ChIP-seq, and genomic analyses. Additionally, the BPC has a dedicated Ph.D.-level statistician who will provide continuous statistical support, both in the design and interpretation of experiments. We have extensive experience in the effective use of state-of-the-art bioinformatics methods and software, as well as a track record in developing novel methods to help interpret experimental findings. We will also work proactively with the Junior Investigators to identify how informatics approaches can help their research, and develop new informatics resources accordingly. The BPC will help and support COBRE investigators as they submit their grants for independent research funding, both in preparation of the relevant sections on data analysis and statistics, as well as in post-award analyses. The BPC is led by Dr. Jonathan Wren, a bioinformatician with 128 peer-reviewed publications and 14 years of experience, and two Ph.D.-level scientists on staff. Our top priorities are to continue to build our bioinformatics infrastructure to help Junior Investigators and Pilot Project Investigators with data analysis, data interpretation and identification of promising new experimental leads.